


Nurse Maximus

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max is ill, Rung does his best to take care of him. So, that means Max has to do the same for Rung since be has fallen I'll (which, gladly, he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Maximus

Max had arrived home from work to find the whole house dark with only a lamp on in the living room. He was met by silence as he took his shoes off and put them next to Rung's by the door. Rung's coat was hung neatly on the coat rack, untouched and dry from the rain that was now falling at a steady pace.

The psychiatrist was home, but there was no sign of him. There was no dinner on the table like there usually would be. All of it seemed too odd due to the fact that Rung never strayed from his usual rutiene.

With a sigh, Max made his way up the stairs quietly. The only problem that max couldn't rule out was Rung was still sick. The poor man went to bed yesterday not too long after Max arrived home (which was around 5:30) because of a nasty fever. The fever came as a shock to both men as Rung rarely ever got sick. Usually Max was the one to be down with a cold. Rung always cared for Max, so Max had no right to do any less than that.

As Max got to the top of the steps, he walked down the hall toward he and Rung's shared bedroom. Everything was silent except for a fit of coughs that erupted from the room. Max stepped into the room to find Rung lying in the middle of the bed curled up in the plush comforter. The ginger looked peaceful nestled in the blankets, but inside the man was miserable.

"Rung," Max broke the silence of the dark room. "Are you alright?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Rung.

No reply came from Rung except for a quiet moan of agony. Perhaps the fever had gotten worse. Max didn't understand why Rung hadn't just called him so he could have been home to take care of him sooner.

"I'll take that as a no," He said as he felt Rung's burning forehead with the back of his hand. The fever definitely had gotten worse.

Rung opened his eyes slowly to look up at the man and nuzzle into his touch. He honestly hated it when Max left for work, especially on the rare occasions when he'd not feel well. Now that the man was home, he wanted nothing more than to be held.

The look on Rung's face was enough to show just how miserable he really felt. His eyes were absent of their normally energetic shine. Max couldn't help but frown as he looked into his lovers tired blue eyes.

Absently, he stroked Rung's cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"You," Rung said quietly as he shut his eyes.

There was no thinking twice as Max adjusted himself on the bed so that Rung was pressed against his chest. An exhausted groan slipped past Rung's lips as he nestled himself against the larger man with his head under Max's chin. His whole body ached, but being against Max seemed to sooth his tired and aching body. All he wanted since Max had left for work was comfort of the man he loved.

Rung felt cool fingers run down his heated bare back, soothing the uncomfortable heat radiating through him. He found himself relax more and more as Max continued his gentle touches. The sound of rain beating of the window gently was welcomed as he gave a tired sigh.

"Primus, Max, I love you."

"I love you too," Max replied and kissed the ginger hair. Rung was definitely clingy when he was sick.

Both men fell asleep to the soothing symphony of rainfall nestled together under a magnitude of blankets. Neither of them moved throughout the night except for Max on one occasion when having a human furnace next to him got too overwhelming.

The alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed wailed to life. Rung opened his eyes to an assault of sunlight and let out a less than pleased noise as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. His head spun and pounded and he momentarily shut his eyes to pull himself together.

It was no use.

"Max!"

"Coming!" Max's voice rang from the kitchen, followed by heavy footfalls making their way up the steps.

Rung positioned himself on the bed so his back was resting against the backboard. He watched as Max shut off the alarm clock and sat himself beside him. Max looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and his hair a mess.

"I'm sorry I kept you up," Rung said as he put his head down.

"Hey," Max lifted his chin with his forefinger and kissed the tip of Rung's nose. "I was worried about you so I stayed up."

A small smile creased Rung's lips as he moved to wrap his arms around his lover. "What would I do without you, Maximus."

"Absolutely nothing," Max chuckled and held the smaller man against him. "Considering I'd be lost without you."


End file.
